tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial/Mass Fabricator
This is a tutorial on how to set up an automated mass fabricator. 'What Is Needed' *Pneumatic tubes *Filter / Timer *Recycler *Mass Fabricator *Cobblestone Transport Pipe or stone transport pipes and 2 advanced wooden transport pipes *Redstone engines *2 Energy Condensers *Energy Collector Mk 2 or better *At least 14 cables *MFE or MFSU *1 Scrap *5 Generators *(recomended) Overclockers for the Recycler 'Step One: Setting Up Your Energy Sources' To start out, get an open space. First, place down the first condenser (don't connect it to a collector yet.) and have a advanced wooden transport pipe/engine facing it accordingly. Then, in the pipe's GUI, place 1 charcoal. Then, have transport pipes leading into your 5 generators. Then, have copper cables leading into your recycler. Put your (optional) 3 overclockers into the recycler. Out of the output side, connect your Mass Fabricator up with the fibre cable. Now, you have your power source! 'Step Two: Creating a Scrap Factory' Place your other condenser somewhere (again, do not place a collector next to it). Put one dirt into the top. Place a filter accordingly and put one dirt in the GUI. Put down a Timer next to your filter, and set it to 0.2 seconds, the quickest working speed of RedPower components. Place your pneumatic tubes and have them lead to your recycler (make sure they're entering the top of your recycler, not the sides). Place an advanced wooden transport pipe/ engine and insert one scrap into the GUI. Have pipes leading to the bottom of your Mass Fabricator. You now have infinite scrap! 'Step Three: Turning It On' Place your collectors next to your condensers. If it's working, you should be seeing dirt in the pneumatic tubes when the power starts up. This setup will create matter at a good pace. It won't be generating matter at the speed of light, but it will generate matter efficiently. If all goes well, you could have a set of quantum armor within a day! Alternate method: 1. Have condenser directly above recycler, pumping into it with pneumatic tubes and a transposer, with a timer pulsing at the minimum time (max. speed). Put dirt as the item to be cloned. Feed high EMC value object. A diamond lasts a looong time, that would be the best thing in my opinion. 2.Overclock the recycler to the max it can without glitching/drains too much power. 8 works a treat. 3. Have another transposer sucking scrap out of the recycler, timer pulsing at around once a second. 4.This leads into pneumatic tubes which feed into the bottom of a Mass Fabricator. 5.Power the Mass Fabricator with an MFSU. Seems a bit overpowered, BUT PAYS OFF. 6.Have the MFSU powered by MINIMUM two High Voltage Solar Arrays. Again, seems excessive, BUT PAYS OFF. 7.Enjoy. Use your good supply of UU-Matter as you will. In far under a day, I had my full QuantumSuit set. There is no substitute for that. Benetha619 (talk) 05:28, December 26, 2012 (UTC)Benetha619 'Video Tutorial' Category:RedPower2 Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:Equivalent Exchange 2